Le Monde de Yakko
Le Monde de Yakko (Yakko's World) est une chanson Animaniacs interprétée par Yakko dans l'épisode 1x02, dans laquelle Yakko chante dans presque tous les pays du monde. Paroles :Announcer: :And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! :Yakko: :United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, :Haiti, Jamaica, Peru, :Republic Dominican, Cuba, Dominica, Saint Lucia, :Greenland, El Salvador, too. :Puerto Rico, Grenada, Colombia, Venezuela, :Honduras, Guyana, and still, :Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina, :And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil. :Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, :Bahamas, Antigua and Barbuda, Trinidad and Tobago, :Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, :And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam. *Music* :Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland, :And Germany, now in one piece, :Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic, Slovakia, :Italy, Turkey, and Greece. :Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, :Ireland, Russia, Oman, :Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, '' :''Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran. :There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, :Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain, :The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal, :France, England, Denmark, and Spain. *Faster music* :India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, :Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan, :Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh, Micronesia, :And China, Korea, Japan. :Mongolia, Laos, and Tonga, Indonesia, :The Philippines, Taiwan, :Sri Lanka, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, :Then Singapore, and Vietnam. :Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, :Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana, :Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, :Guinea, Algeria, Ghana. *Even faster music* :Burundi, Lesotho, then Malawi, Togo, :The Western Sahara then on, :Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia, :Egypt, Benin, and Gabon. :Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali, :Sierra Leone, and Burkina Faso, :Sudan, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, :Cameroon, Congo, DR Congo. :Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar, :Rwanda, Mayotte, and Cayman, :Hong Kong, Emirates, Qatar, Serbia... ::Akrotiri and Dhekelia, Mauritania, then Moldovia, ::Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine, ::Fiji, Australia, South Sudan! (2017 verse) :Montenegro and Bosnia Herzegovina, :The Gibraltar then on, :South Africa, Georgia, Moldovia, Latvia, :Belarus, Azerbaijan. :Uzbekistan, HEY! Kazakstan, HEY! :Then there's Tajikistan too, HEY! :Turkmenistan, HEY! Kyrgyzstan, :Armenia, Tonga, Palau. :Lithuania, Samoa, Kosovo, :US Samoa, Guernsey, Brunei, :Macau and Jersey, then Eritrea... ::Ukraine, and Estonia, here's Macedonia, ::New Caledonia, Croatia, ::Ivory Coast, and Cape Verde, Andorra, ::The Solomon Islands, Isle of Man! ::Goodbye! Paroles en français'' '''Annonceur:' Et maintenant, les nations du monde, présentées par Yakko Warner! Yakko: États-Unis, Canada, Mexique et Panama Haïti, Jamaïque, et Pérou, République Dominicaine, Cuba, la Caraïbes Groenland, El Salvador aussi. Porto Rico, Colombie, Venezuela Honduras, Guyane et encore, Guatemala, Bolivie, puis Argentine L'Équateur, Chili, et Brésil. Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermudes Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan, Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam Guyane française, Barbade et Guam. Norvège et Suède et Islande et Finlande L'Allemagne maintenant un morceau, Suisse, et Autriche, Tchécoslovaquie Italie, Turquie et Grèce. Pologne, Roumanie, Ecosse, Albanie Irlande, Russie, Oman, Bulgarie, Arabie Saoudite Hongrie, Chypre, Irak et Iran. La Syrie, Liban, Israël, et Jordanie Le Yémen, Koweït, et Bahreïn, Les Pays-Bas, Luxembourg, Belgique et Portugal France, Angleterre, Danemark et Espagne. Inde, Pakistan, Birmanie, Afghanistan Thaïlande, Népal, et Bhoutan, Cambodge, et Malaisie, le Bangladesh, l'Asie La Chine, Corée, et Japon. Mongolie, Laos, et Tibet, Indonésie Les îles Philippines et Taiwan, Sri Lanka, Nouvelle Guinée, Sumatra, Nouvelle Zélande Puis Bornéo et le Vietnam. Tunisie, Maroc, et Ouganda, Angola Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana, Mozambique, Zambie, Swaziland, Gambie Guinée, Algérie, et Ghana. Burundi, Lesotho, et Malawi, Togo Le Sahara espagnol est parti, Niger, Nigeria, Tchad, et Libéria Egypte, Bénin, et Gabon. Tanzanie, Somalie, Kenya, et Mali Sierra Leone, et Alger, Dahomey, Namibie, Sénégal, Libye Cameroun, Congo, Zaïre. Ethiopie, Guinée Bissau, Madagascar Rwanda, Mahore et Cayman, Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yougoslavie ... Crète, Mauritanie Puis la Transylvianie, Monaco, Liechtenstein Malte et la Palestine Fidji, Australie, Soudan. Liste des nations chantées qui ne sont pas des pays * Caraïbes: C'est une mer. * Groenland: C'est un territoire du Danemark. * Porto Rico: C'est un territoire des États-Unis. * Bermudes / Cayman: les deux îles britanniques d'outre-mer. * Tobago: une île dans le pays de Trinité et Tobago * San Juan: La capitale de Porto Rico. * Guyane française: C'est un territoire de la France. * Guam: C’est un territoire des États-Unis. * Écosse / Angleterre: les deux sont des régions du Royaume-Uni. * Asie: c'est un continent. * Tibet: une région en Chine. * Sumatra / Bornéo: Les deux sont des îles de l'archipel indonésien. * Alger: La capitale de l'Algérie. * Abu Dhabi: La capitale des Emirats Arabes Unis. * Transylvanie: Une région en Roumanie. Liste des pays méconnus Un certain nombre de pays méconnus dans cette chanson sont les suivants: Andorre, Antigua et Barbuda, Arménie, Azerbaïdjan, Biélorussie, Bosnie-Herzégovine, Brunei, Burkina Faso, Cap-Vert, République centrafricaine, Comores, Côte d’Ivoire, Croatie, Dominique, Guinée équatoriale, Érythrée, Estonie, Géorgie, Grenade, Kazakhstan, Kiribati, Kosovo, Kirghizistan, Lettonie, Lituanie, Maldives, Îles Marshall, Maurice, Micronésie, Moldavie, Monténégro, Nauru, Macédoine du Nord, Palaos, Saint-Kitts-et-Nevis, Saint Lucie, Saint-Vincent-et-les Grenadines, Samoa, Saint-Marin, Sao Tomé-et-Principe, Serbie, Seychelles, Singapour, Slovénie, Îles Salomon, Afrique du Sud, Soudan du Sud, Tadjikistan, Timor-Leste, Tonga, Turkménistan, Tuvalu, Ukraine, Ouzbékistan , Vanuatu et la cité du Vatican. Les erreurs * Sur la carte de tous les continents: ** La baie d'Hudson est mal dessinée. ** La baie de Lawrence n'est pas dessinée. ** El Salvador est manquant. ** Il y a deux îles; un à côté du Groenland et un à côté de la Norvège. Les animateurs doivent avoir dessiné la carte du monde à partir d'une projection de Goode Homolosine. ** Le lac Vanern (Suède) et le lac Paijanne (Finlande) sont manquants. ** La Suisse est verte, mais sur d’autres cartes, elle est violette. ** La mer d’Aral y est présente, mais elle est absente des autres cartes. ** Golfe d'Ob (Russie) n'est pas tiré. ** Corse (France) et Sardaigne (Italie) ont disparu. ** Chypre est manquant. ** La mer d'Azov est plus large. ** La Mauritanie occupe l'espace malien, à l'exception de la moitié sud de ce dernier. ** Il y a une tache violette au nord de la RDC (Zaïre). ** Le golfe de Thaïlande et la mer de Chine méridionale sont mal dessinés. ** Hainan (Chine) est manquant. ** Les mers jaune et blanche ne sont pas dessinées. ** L'Australie est loin en dessous de l'Indonésie. Mais quand Yakko chante le troisième couplet, c'est à son endroit correct. ** Guam est manquant. * Sur la première carte des Amériques: ** Hawaii (États-Unis) y figure, mais il en manque sur d’autres cartes. ** Le Belize est de couleur verte. Dans la carte suivante, c'est la pêche. ** Le Nicaragua est de couleur jaune. Dans la carte suivante, il est vert. * Sur la deuxième carte des Amériques: ** Les Bermudes et "Tobago" sont dans, mais manquent dans d'autres cartes. * Sur la carte de l'Europe, de l'Afrique du Nord et du Moyen-Orient: ** La Bulgarie est une pêche, mais sur la carte suivante, elle est rouge. ** Jordan a disparu. * Sur la carte de l'Afrique, de l'Europe et de l'Asie: ** La partie nord de la Norvège est verte. ** La Gambie est plus large. ** Le Gabon est vert, mais sur d'autres cartes, c'est la pêche. ** Le Nigéria et le Cameroun sont unis. **La RCA et le Zaïre sont réunis. **Bornéo est tout vert. *Sur la carte de l'Asie: **La Roumanie et la Turquie sont liées. **Le Yémen est rouge sur d'autres cartes, mais sur cette carte, il devient le Nord et le Yémen du Sud. **Certains lacs situés au-dessus de la mer Noire ne sont pas visibles sur d'autres cartes. **Si vous regardez de près l’Afrique, l’Égypte est une pêche, alors que le reste du continent est verte. **Lorsque Yakko chante la Chine, la partie nord-est du pays ne s'allume pas. *Sur la carte de l'Afrique: **La péninsule bretonne en France est dessinée de manière incorrecte. **La Mongolie a disparu. **La frontière entre l’Afghanistan et le Pakistan n’est pas tracée correctement. *Le seul lac des Grands Lacs qui apparaît dans la chanson est le lac Michigan. *Certains pays adjacents ont la même couleur: **Belize et Mexique (plus tard Belize et Guatemala) **Haïti et la République dominicaine (Hispaniola) **Tchécoslovaquie et Hongrie **Albanie et Yougoslavie **Ecosse et Angleterre **Bulgarie et Grèce **Bulgarie et Roumanie (quand Yakko chante de la Russie vers l'Espagne) **Syrie et Irak **Koweït, Arabie Saoudite et EAU **Bangladesh, Bhoutan, Inde et Népal **Birmanie et Thaïlande **Laos et Vietnam **Mali et Mauritanie **Burundi, Congo, Rwanda et Zaïre **Guinée et Sierra Leone **Malawi et Zambie **Lesotho et Afrique du Sud *En arabe, la Barbade, la Guyane, la Palestine, l'Ouganda, l'Algérie et le Bhoutan sont chantés deux fois. Les pays non chantés dans la version anglaise sont Tobago, la Guyane française, Israël, le Burundi, Mahore, Caïman et Hong Kong. *Dans le doublage russe de 2014, Yakko mal énonce l'Irlande comme étant l'Islande et le Liban comme la Libye. *Dans la version chantée, Israël est mal orthographié comme "Isreal". *La Suisse a des frontières avec la Yougoslavie. *Quand Yakko chante en Angleterre, toute l'île de Grande-Bretagne s'illumine. *Yakko chante la Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée comme une Nouvelle-Guinée. *La Jordanie est liée au Sinaï (Égypte). *Le Jammu-et-Cachemire, en Inde, est de couleur verte. *Une ligne relie l’Afrique du Sud au Lesotho. *Dans le dub espagnol, Yakko prononce mal l'Autriche comme l'Australie. *Arkhangelsk (Russie) est de couleur verte. Changements géographiques * Les mots "Allemagne, maintenant en un seul morceau" signifient que l'Allemagne était auparavant deux régions distinctes: l'Allemagne de l'Ouest et l'Allemagne de l'Est. Ils ont été réunis pour former l’Allemagne en 1990, soit trois ans avant la sortie de la chanson. * La Tchécoslovaquie est maintenant divisée en République tchèque et en Slovaquie depuis janvier 1993 et la chanson a été publiée neuf mois plus tard. * Cette Russie sur la carte est en réalité connue sous le nom d'Union des républiques socialistes soviétiques. Le 26 décembre 1991 (deux ans avant la sortie de la chanson), l'URSS était divisée en Russie (avec les autres Russes de la Baltique), Arménie, Azerbaïdjan, Biélorussie, Estonie, Géorgie, Kazakhstan, Kirghizistan, Lettonie, Lituanie, Moldavie, Tadjikistan, Turkménistan, Ukraine et Ouzbékistan. * Le Yémen est célibataire depuis mai 1990 (3 ans avant la publication de la chanson), alors qu’il existait auparavant le Yémen du Nord et du Sud. C'est étrange que Yakko chante "BOTH Yemens" à cette époque où il n'y a plus qu'un seul Yémen. * Le Kampuchea, nom khmer du pays, s'appelle désormais Cambodge depuis 1989, soit quatre ans avant la sortie de la chanson. * Yakko chante la Corée, bien qu'il y ait deux Corées: Nord et Sud. Même la carte les affiche. * Le Swaziland est maintenant appelé eSwatini depuis avril 2018. * Le Sahara espagnol a disparu depuis 1975. * Dahomey est l'ancien nom du Bénin. * Le Zaïre s'appelle désormais République démocratique du Congo depuis 1997. * La Yougoslavie est maintenant divisée en Bosnie-Herzégovine, Croatie, Kosovo, Macédoine, Monténégro, Serbie et Slovénie. * Le Soudan est maintenant divisé en lui-même et le Sud-Soudan depuis 2011. Trivia * Cette chanson est révélée être la chanson préférée de Rob Paulsen (voix de Yakko) dans Animaniacs. * Cette chanson est devenue un internet meme. * Certains pays sont chantés plus d'une fois: ** États-Unis (4 fois): lui-même, Porto Rico, San Juan et Guam ** Grèce (2 fois): elle-même et la Crète ** Roumanie (2 fois): elle-même et la Transylvanie ** France (3 fois): elle-même, Guyane française et Mahore ** Danemark (2 fois): lui-même et le Groenland ** Royaume-Uni (2 fois): Écosse et Angleterre ** Chine (2 fois): lui-même et le Tibet ** Indonésie (3 fois): lui-même, Sumatra et Bornéo ** Algérie (2 fois): lui-même et Alger ** Bénin (2 fois): lui-même et le Dahomey * Bien que la Palestine soit chantée, elle n’a jamais été considérée comme une nation dans l’organisation des Nations Unies. * Peu importe comment vous l'appelez, Yakko interprète la Gambie (The Gambia) comme une simple Gambie. * Il n'y a pas de pays dans les paroles qui commencent par W ou X. Il y a douze pays chantés qui ont un W, et seulement deux pays qui ont un X. Faits Dub * Les États-Unis sont chantés comme simplement l'Amérique en arabe, néerlandais, hongrois, japonais et russe (2003). * En danois et en allemand, Yakko chante les États-Unis sous le sigle "USA". * Dans le dub portugais, Yakko fait des acclamations et des whoops supplémentaires pendant les pauses. * En portugais, les pays non chantés en anglais sont le Canada, le Panama, la République dominicaine, le Nicaragua, la Jordanie, le Bahrian, les Pays-Bas, le Danemark, le Pakistan, la Corée, Taiwan, Sumatra, Bornéo, le Zimbabwe, Djibouti, le Botswana et le Swaziland, Kenya, Alger, Dahomey, Libye, Mahore, Abu Dhabi, Crète, Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malte, Palestine et Fidji. ** Le Canada est remplacé par le Mexique. ** Le Panama est remplacé par "e ainda" (et toujours). ** La République dominicaine est remplacée par "E logo depois vem a" (Et peu après vient). ** Les Bermudes sont chantées après le Belize. ** La Jordanie est remplacée par Israël. ** Bahreïn est remplacé par "Tambem" (également). ** Les Pays-Bas et le Luxembourg sont remplacés par "Nos baços tem" (Dans les rates là-bas). ** L'Espagne est chantée après l'Angleterre. ** La Birmanie est chantée après l'Inde. ** Le Japon est chanté après la Chine. ** Taïwan n'est pas chantée, car la plupart des Portugais de toute sorte pensent qu'elle appartient à la Chine, donc Yakko change cette phrase en "Et aussi aux îles Philippines". ** Sumatra et Bornéo ne sont pas chantés, car ce sont des îles en Indonésie. ** Le Zimbabwe, Djibouti et le Botswana sont remplacés par "E UM MONTE DE NOMES ESTRANHOS" (Et un tas de noms étranges). ** La Gambie est chantée après la Zambie. ** Le Tchad et le Libéria changent de place. ** Alger est remplacée par "Tambem" (aussi). ** Dahomey est remplacé par "Tem a" (il y en a). ** Le Zaïre est chanté après le Cameroun, qui est chanté après le Sénégal. ** Yakko chante la Guinée Bissau en tant que "Bissau". ** Cayman est chanté après le Rwanda. ** Le Qatar est chanté après Hong Kong. ** Monaco, le Liechtenstein, Malte, la Palestine et les Fidji sont remplacés par "EM TODOS OS LUGARES QUE VOU TEM AMIGOS TAMBÉM NA". * En polonais, les pays chantés et non chantés dans la version anglaise, Croatie, Serbie, Bosnie, Slovénie, Andorre et les Comores, et les pays non chantés dans la version anglaise sont l'Islande, l'Italie, la Russie, Oman, le Bangladesh, les deux Corées, Bénin, Gabon, Alger, Caïman, Qatar, Crète, Mauritanie, Transylvanie, Leichtenstein, Palestine, Fidji et Soudan. ** Dans ce même dub, la Pologne, la Roumanie, l'Écosse, l'Albanie, le Portugal et l'Indonésie sont chantés comme leurs capitales - Varsovie, Bucarest, Édimbourg, Tirana, Lisbonne et Jakarta. ** Dans ce même film, la Russie est chantée comme "Związek Radziecki", ce qui signifie l'Union soviétique. ** * Dans le doublage russe de 2003, certains pays sont mal interprétés, y compris les pays yougoslave et soviétique, bien qu'ils fassent de la place à tout pays chanté sur toute carte du chant de Yakko. * Dans le dub russe 2003, les pays chantés qui ne sont pas chantés dans la version anglaise sont: Grenade, Tahiti, Seychelles, Maldives, Féroé, Moldavie, Macédoine, Géorgie, Azerbaïdjan, Serbie, Macao, Kirgisie, Singapour, Tadjikistan, Érythrée, Timor, Polynésie , Zanzibar, Côte d'Ivoire, Gibraltar, Andorre, Turkmania, Saint-Marin, Afrique du Sud et Vatican, ainsi que les pays non chantés chantés dans la version anglaise sont la République dominicaine, les Bermudes, Tobago, San Juan, la Guyane française, l'Islande, Finlande, Slovaquie (partie de la Tchécoslovaquie), Écosse, Irlande, Oman, Arabie saoudite, Luxembourg, Angleterre, Malaisie, Asie, Tibet, Nouvelle-Guinée, Sumatra, Nouvelle-Zélande, Vietnam, Sahara espagnol, Éthiopie, Mahore, Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi , En Transylvanie et en Palestine. ** Dans le même ordre d'idées, certains des pays chantés (qui ne sont pas chantés dans la version anglaise) ne sont pas considérés comme des pays: *** Tahiti est une île de la Polynésie française. *** Féroé est une région d'outre-mer du Danemark. *** Macao est une région en Chine. *** Timor est une île de l'archipel indonésien (deux parties appartenant à deux pays différents; côte ouest par l'Indonésie, côté est entièrement par Timor oriental) *** La Polynésie est un groupe d'îles situées dans l'océan Pacifique, notamment Hawaii, Guam, la Nouvelle-Zélande, Tonga, Samoa et quelques autres. *** Zanzibar est une île située à l'est de la Tanzanie. *** Gibraltar est un territoire britannique d'outre-mer situé juste en dessous de l'Espagne. * En hébreu, Yakko interprète le Brésil comme Guam, le Suriname comme "une autre Guyane", la Guyane française comme Barbade, la Barbade comme Brésil, Guam comme Suriname, la Syrie comme le Yémen, la Jordanie comme le Bahreïn, la Jordanie, le Koweït le Syrie et le Bahreïn , Luxembourg comme Belgique, Belgique comme Portugal, Portugal comme Espagne, Espagne comme France, Bangladesh comme Corée, Chine comme Bangladesh, Corée comme Chine, Tchad comme Bénin, Bénin comme Gabon et Gabon comme Tchad. * En allemand, Yakko chante la Russie sous le pseudonyme de GUS (CEI), même s'il semble chanter "Russland", ce qui signifie Russie. ** Dans ce même dub, Yakko chante la Yougoslavie comme la Serbie, Crète la Slovénie, la Mauritanie comme la Croatie et la Transylvanie en Bosnie. * En août 2018, la chaîne Youtube Dawson a téléchargé un meme de Yakko's World, où les pays chantés en russe (2003) sont corrigés. ** Cependant, les pays chantés se répètent plusieurs fois dans ce meme: *** États-Unis (2 fois): elle-même et la Polynésie (Hawaii) *** Guam (2 fois): Tahiti et lui-même *** Madagascar (2 fois): les Seychelles et lui-même *** Inde (2 fois): les Maldives et lui-même *** Russie (7 fois): lui-même, la Moldavie, la Géorgie, l'Azerbaïdjan, la Kirgisie, le Tadjikistan et le Turkménie (qui sont tous des pays soviétiques) *** Italie (3 fois): lui-même, Saint-Marin et le Vatican *** Yougoslavie (3 fois): Macédoine, Serbie et elle-même *** Indonésie (2 fois): Singapour et lui-même *** Australie (2 fois): Timor et lui-même *** Tanzanie (2 fois): Zanzibar et lui-même *** Ghana (2 fois): lui-même et la Côte d'Ivoire *** Lesotho (2 fois): lui-même et l'Afrique du Sud *** Espagne (3 fois): lui-même, Gibraltar et Andorre ** Les pays méconnus de cette chanson sont chantés et Yakko désigne les pays les plus proches dans la version anglaise: *** Tobago comme Grenade *** Islande comme Féroé *** Hong Kong comme Macao *** Ethiopie comme l'Erythrée * Dans le dub italien, Yakko chante le Groenland sous le nom de "Terra Verde", ce qui signifie littéralement "terre verte". ** Cela peut être dû au fait que le Groenland sur la carte est coloré en vert. * Dans le dub croate, Yakko qualifie la Yougoslavie de "était une fois". * Dans le dub danois, la chanson finale est chantée ainsi: "Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yougoslavie ... / Crète, Mauritanie, puis Monaco / Liechtenstein, Malte, Palestine, Fidji / Australie, enfin le Soudan" * Dans les dubs hollandais et italiens, "Pays-Bas, Luxembourg, Belgique" est remplacé par le Benelux. Références en Animaniacs * Pinky dit qu'il connaît tout le monde dans le monde de Yakko (puisque Yakko et Pinky sont tous deux exprimés par Rob Paulsen). * Yakko chante tous les mots en anglais, au diapason de la chanson. Catégorie:Culture internationale